


Our Thing

by SegaBarrett



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita plays a game with Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dexter and make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink_bingo, "begging".

“I want to hear you beg.” The words didn’t seem to have actually come out of Rita Morgan’s mouth. She almost slipped a hand over it in shock, almost took it back. But the words had come out. There really was no fixing it. This had been her latest plan to get her marriage back on track, to spice things up a little bit, but she couldn’t pretend that she was entirely comfortable with it.

The one silver lining was that her husband seemed as uncomfortable as it as she was. Admittedly, he had a little more reason to be uncomfortable; he was kneeling at Rita’s feet, after all.

“Beg?” Dexter seemed as perplexed as he usually did in situations like this. She found her thoughts back at the first time they’d been together, how he’d been as nervous as her. What lay behind those blue eyes? Why was Rita okay with the fact that she might never find out? “Beg for what?”

“For me, silly.” Rita leaned down and knotted her fingers in the collar of Dexter’s shirt. “For me to…” She paused, then finished all in one breath, “for me to take pity on my worthless slave and give you some pleasure.” She was glad she couldn’t see her face; she must have been bright red.

“Oh,” Dexter replied, in his generally Dexter sort of way. The way where he seemed like he understood it all but was still confused, someway. He bowed his head nonetheless. “Please, O great Rita. Please take pity on this lowly slave and… have sex with me?” He raised his head a little, as to ask if that was all right.

It was hard for Rita not to laugh. For Dexter’s faults – emotionally unavailability being the crowning glory among them – he was safe. Entirely unlike his predecessor, whom Rita never could have joked with, played around with without some niggling sense that she’d push the wrong button and end up with a black eye.

“I’ll think about it, oh humble servant.” She crossed one leg over the other, but found it more awkward than sexy. She was still feeling all of this out. Her third marriage and she was finally figuring out how to actually be herself. “What can you put in to sweeten the pot? I want to hear you beg some more.”

“O, Rita. Beautiful Rita.” She giggled behind her hand. “Please, oh please take pity on me.”

“I will,” she promised. “But I have to be in the mood for it.” She thrust her chest out and found it odd that this one time, this final time, she didn’t feel completely pitiable, an ugly duckling. She’d become her swan. When had the transformation started, the chrysalis formed, the time when she’d left all the shit with Paul behind and started anew? She didn’t know. Maybe if she had time, she could sit down and work it out. Chart everything in clean little lines.

As it was, she didn’t have that time.

So she pulled Dexter up, let his lips meet hers and drifted away into sweet nothingness. It was an odd thing, a strange thing, but it was theirs.


End file.
